


A Nearly Peaceful Place - Eng Ver.

by seyoungsfreckle



Series: A.C.E'S Medieval Adventures [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, I'm really bad at tagging, Little bit of angst at the end, M/M, and byeongkwan loves piggyback rides, but everything will be fine, i hope so, they cry a lot, they're just so ugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyoungsfreckle/pseuds/seyoungsfreckle
Summary: Even though he was Prince Kim Byeongkwan's guard, Sehyoon didn't exchange much words with him. It was the king's order, and Byeongkwan didn't seem open to talking anyways. But that day when the prince came back sad and tearful from a conversation with his father, Sehyoon couldn't resist and went to talk to him. Everybody needs a friend from time to time, and what harm would it do to offer Byeongkwan a hug?
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: A.C.E'S Medieval Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602442
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nearly Peaceful Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214671) by [seyoungsfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyoungsfreckle/pseuds/seyoungsfreckle). 



> OK FIRST OF ALL sorry_for_my_english_-_in2it.mp3. English isn't my first language so i apologise for any mistake or weird phrases idk??? Second, I was posting this in brazilian portuguese but I decided to translate so more people could read. This is a spinoff that will eventually lead to a main fanfiction with all A.C.E members that I didn't write yet but maybe someday?? sdncksdn i have this plot since forever and i'm just starting writing it now. Anyways, hope you like it!

That was the first time Sehyoon had broken what has been ordered to him. 

As Prince Byeongkwan's royal soldier and bodyguard, Sehyoon had no right to interfere in his personal business, or to exchange words with the prince unless much needed. His duty was only to protect Byeongkwan at all costs, even if the cost was his own life. 

However, that afternoon he failed. After a meeting with the king, Byeongkwan left the room in which he talked with his father with his head down and visibly dejected. Sehyoon escorted him to his bedroom in silence, but not taking his eyes off the smaller one, who looked so weak and sad, his beautiful eyes gradually filling with water even though the prince tried at all costs to disguise himself. 

Byeongkwan hurried into his room and closed the door, and it didn't take five minutes for Sehyoon to start hearing his prince crying. The large, stately carved double-door made of wood did not prevent the sounds of Byeongkwan's sobs and shouts from passing through, leaving Sehyoon's heart heavy and agonized. From an early age he learned that feelings such as love, compassion, and empathy would only disturb him during battle, but the soldier could not help it; He had a heart too big for his body, and good feelings that were greater than anger and hate. 

He knocked on the door with his medial phalanx twice, and looked down the hallway to make sure no one would see him penetrating the room without permission, closing the door behind him as he entered the room. Byeongkwan looked up at him and let out a sound of surprise from his mouth. Embarrassed to be crying in front of a servant, he covered his face with one of his sheets to try to wipe away the tears. Sehyoon, meanwhile, had his head bowed, staring at his own feet, as if to give the prince privacy, even if he had just invaded it. 

— Your Highness, forgive me for my lack of education and invasion of privacy. I know I have no right to be here without your permission, but I couldn't contain myself. It breaks my heart to see a face as beautiful as yours taken in sadness that way. — He kept his head down as he spoke, but tried to peek out of the corner of his eye if Byeongkwan pushed the sheet aside and showed some reaction. — I hope you can forgive me, and trust me to share the reason for so much pain. I thought Your Highness might need a friend. 

— Go away. — He received a short reply and Byeonkwan’s voice was weak, choked, failing. Sehyoon didn't want to obey. He wanted to move closer and hug the youngest, but he couldn't. 

— As you wish. Forgive me again. 

With that said, Sehyoon turned to open the door, deliberately slowly just in case the prince changed his mind and accepted his company. Which happened, indeed. 

— Wait. Don’t go. — He whispered, but the soldier could still hear thanks to the silence in the room. — I do need a friend. 

Sehyoon smiled sadly upon hearing such a sentence. He had been following Byeongkwan's life for years since he was promoted from a simple warrior from the king's army to the prince's guardian, and in all that time he has never seen Byeongkwan interact with anyone but his own father and the servants. He wondered how lonely the prince felt. 

He approached the bed where Byeongkwan slowly revealed his swollen, wet face. The already big lower lip looked even bigger because of the prince's pout, which drew a tender smile from Sehyoon. The warrior set his sheathed sword aside, and picked up the cloth lying around, using it to dry the other boy's tears. 

Byeongkwan was in a defensive position, cringing and hugging his knees, but he let Sehyoon come closer. Like it or not, this was the man he trusted with his eyes closed, the one responsible for taking care of his life. Byeonkwan sniffed. Sehyoon's image seemed blurry from the recent and constant crying, but even under such circumstances, he looked handsome, affectionate. Even if they couldn't talk much, Byeongkwan had affection for the soldier. He could see in his face and actions how much the older man cared for him, strove to make the prince always comfortable, felt his affection for him. That's why he let him get so close, that’s why he knew he could open up to Sehyoon. 

Taking both of them by surprise, Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around Sehyoon's neck, pulling him down and into a hug. The taller one went unresponsive for a while, but hugged him back, his hesitant hands slowly taking the liberty to rub the boy's back in a caress. Never before had he had so much contact with the prince, and he tried to avoid thinking about how good the other boy's hair smelled. 

Sehyoon settled into a more comfortable position for both of them and let Byeongkwan cry on his shoulder as much as he needed. Several minutes spent that way until the prince seemed to calm down and let go of the hug, apologizing for the way he acted and for the tears in Sehyoon's clothes. 

— You’re lucky. You can fall in love and marry whoever you want. Don't waste it, Sehyoon. — Byeongkwan sighted after a while of silence. He still sniffed slightly from time to time and couldn't look the soldier in the eye. _At least he stopped crying_ , Sehyoon thought. 

— There’s no reason for me to think about a wife for now. My only commitment is to you and the kingdom. — Assured, with a small smile on the lips. 

— Your devotion fascinates me. — He smiled back the same way, finally having the courage to look at the soldier, who nodded at him thankfully. — But when you decide to, you’ll be able to choose the woman you want to marry and have children. Start a family. I'm not that lucky, so I ask you to enjoy it when you decide to. 

Such a statement made Sehyoon understand the reason for the topic, and along with that, understand what was hurting his prince so much. 

— Your Majesty wants to put you in an arranged marriage. — The sentence came out more in an affirmation than a question, and Byeongkwan nodded. — Did Your Highness express your indignation at this? 

— I did, but he didn’t listen. He said it's the best for the kingdom, that I'll need a good wife to rule by my side when I take his place. At least he warned me in advance, and I can choose from a few suitors. 

— You still have some right of choice. Maybe you can find true love in one of these women. — Sehyoon tried to comfort him. 

— Who knows. — Byeongkwan shrugged. He couldn't see the future, but he hoped Sehyoon was right. He didn't want to marry out of obligation with someone he didn't love. Byeongkwan read too many romance books to end up like this, he didn't think it was fair. 

The room was silent again for a few minutes, then Sehyoon got up and gathered his things, bowing to Byeongkwan and leaving him with a confused expression. 

— I hope your Highness is feeling better. I apologize again for invading this way. I should go now. 

Byeongkwan swallowed and smiled weakly. Should he? He was used to loneliness, but the soldier's company was so welcome, and he didn't want to be alone again. 

— Please stay a little longer. I'll get you more comfortable clothes. — Asked, then. 

Sehyoon shifted his weight from one leg to the other, considering. That would be against what he was told, but on the other hand, he had already broken several rules by being in the prince's room, talking to him and hugging him. 

— If my prince is asking, who am I to deny something? 

Byeongkwan flashed a big, cheerful smile. Sehyoon's heart skipped a beat in his chest, and he found himself happy because the prince looked better now. 

— Sit here by my side! Let's read together! — Byeongkwan cheered, pulling a piece of blanket to indicate where Sehyoon should sit. 

The soldier shook his head and set aside his belongings, removing his shoes as he climbed into the prince’s bed. The book on the table aside his bed was already halfway down, but Byeongkwan didn't seem to mind going back to the first page only for Sehyoon to follow along. 

And they stayed that way until they fell asleep, the warrior's chest being used as a pillow by Byeongkwan, who was tired and heavy-eyed for crying so much that day.


	2. Chapter 2

He met Kim Byeongkwan when the boy was not having a good time. Sehyoon gained the prince's guard position shortly after Princess Byeongnam was murdered. The king, afraid of losing another child, made everything possible to protect Byeongkwan, so that the youngest would not have the same tragic fate as his sister. 

Sehyoon arrived at the castle with the heavy mood of mourning hanging in the air and in the hearts of everyone there. Byeongnam was sweet, caring, and loved by her family and all the servants who had always been honored to work for the princess. Sehyoon didn't know her, but he could feel how much she was missed just by the way people described and talked about her all the time, with such praise. 

He watched for months the prince weep and mourn around the corridors, lose weight and close himself more than he already seemed to be. Sehyoon heard that the brothers were very close and did everything together; The longing that Byeongkwan was feeling about Byeongnam was immeasurable, he was sure. 

Perhaps because of all of this, when Sehyoon saw the prince crying again, he was afraid that pain and sadness would haunt him longer than it should, that Byeongkwan would be upset again to the point of being unable to get out of bed. Fortunately that's not what happened. 

The other day, the prince woke up shining like Sehyoon had never seen before. He always found Byeongkwan beautiful, but the wide, contagious smile he carried on his lips made his face even brighter. Happiness matched him, and it made Sehyoon happy, too. 

The soldier made a move to leave as soon as he woke up, as he felt he was invading the prince's space and should not be there, but Byeongkwan didn’t let him. _“Stay a while, let's have breakfast together.” “Don't go now, I'll prepare you a bath and then we can keep reading!”, “Wait, join me for lunch.”_ Among other excuses Byeongkwan made up every time the guard said he was leaving the royal room. 

Sehyoon wasn't bothered to hang around. Byeongkwan's company pleased him, but besides disobeying direct orders from the king, he did not want to upset the prince. Byeongkwan, however, seemed to be quite comfortable with the presence of other and did not want to be alone again. 

It was right there, on that first day, that Sehyoon noticed that even if he wanted to, he couldn't say no to Kim Byeongkwan. And not just because he was a prince, it was because the guard's heart was too soft to deny something to those bright little eyes. 

The week went by calmly like that: Byeongkwan stuck to Sehyoon and didn't want to leave him at any time. He already considered him a friend and allowed the guard to talk informally, and stop calling him "Your Highness." They read a few books together, and Sehyoon accompanied Byeongkwan on the adventures of exploring the huge castle full of doors, rooms, and even secret passages. It was clear that Byeongkwan was lighter, happier, coming out of his room and smiling more. 

Sehyoon wasn’t different. The short approaching time with the prince was also doing him good. He was already smiling and kind, but now he was was literally offering flowers around and laughing at anything. 

They tried to disguise how they were approaching, out of Sehyoon's pure fear of punishment or being forced out of office. As they passed a corridor full of guards or near the king, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan pretended to maintain the relationship they had before, but only by the slightest sight of being alone, the jokes, laughter, and conversation filled up the room. 

The only time they were apart was because they were forced to. Byeongkwan had some appointments, classes, and meetings that Sehyoon couldn't go along, so he used the time to practice with the sword and exercise a bit. 

It was on such an afternoon that Byeongkwan ended his appointments earlier and went to watch Sehyoon's training. The initial idea was to just sit around and read while Sehyoon trained, but the other boy drew a lot of attention with his precise and beautiful movements. It looked like a dance that left Byeongkwan mesmerized to the point that he couldn't take his eyes off the older man. 

— Teach me. — Byeongkwan ordered more than asked. 

— To fight? — Sehyoon asked, confused as he stopped what he was doing, wiping the sweat off his forehead and looking at the prince. 

— Yes. My father has been overprotective since my sister… Well, he wants to take care of me and thinks I'll get hurt if I take a sword. I can understand him, but I think I should know how to defend myself if something happens to me. 

— Nothing will happen to you.— Assured, smiling in a comforting way. — But I can't disagree, you better be prepared always. Let's choose a sword, I'll teach you everything I know. 

Byeongkwan clapped with happiness and rose from his seat like lightning toward the various swords of different shapes and sizes that were left there. Sehyoon just smiled, following the younger one. 

The first thing Byeongkwan did was pick up a huge, imposing sword that was too heavy for him. Sehyoon just laughed and handed him a wooden sword. He wasn't crazy to give a weapon to someone who was just starting out, especially to the prince who couldn't come up with any scratches. 

Byeongkwan was still a bit clumsy, as expected for someone holding a sword for the first time, but the soldier saw potential in him. He was hardworking and looked extremely graceful as he wielded the weapon. He had an impeccable posture and balance that would surely help him in battle. 

The only problem was that he was too excited, and Sehyoon felt like he had just given a sword to a six-year-old. Byeongkwan swung the gun from side to side, making poses and noises with his mouth, resembling a kid who played with a broomstick. 

— Shall we stop for today? It is getting dark. — Asked. Sehyoon was already tired and his muscles ached. 

— Already? I want to learn more! — Byeongkwan continued to swing the weapon, forcing Sehyoon to approach and hold him by the wrist. The guard knew that this sword was much lighter than his own, but, wow, how did Byeongkwan have such strength and energy to go on like this? 

The sudden approach seemed to have some impact on Byeongkwan, who simply dropped his sword, both of them listening to the sound of the weapon falling to the ground. Sehyoon smiled small, dropping the other's hand and leaving the prince still unresponsive there. 

— You need to pay more attention. If I was your enemy I could kill you now. — Warned, but seemed to be having some fun. Byeongkwan regained his posture. 

— Don't be mad at me, I wasn't expecting. 

— Whiny. Let's take a shower and rest, tomorrow we train more, how about it? 

Byeongkwan nodded and helped Sehyoon gather and store all weapons and shields. He also picked up the forgotten book after Sehyoon had reminded him of it. 

— Hyung! Piggyback? — Byeongkwan asked. 

Sehyoon just laughed weakly and ducked low enough that Byeongkwan could climb onto his back, which was immediately heeded. The minor's arms hugged Sehyoon's neck, and the soldier held him by the legs. It took a few seconds to settle securely and they entered the castle like that. 

Some curious and worried glances were directed at the two young men passing the corridors, and Byeongkwan hid his face on Sehyoon's neck to try to smother his laughter, and it caused some tickling and slight goosebumps on the soldier's skin. 

— Your Highness, are you all right? — Asked one of the servants when he saw the scene. Before Sehyoon could think of answering, Byeongkwan was faster. 

— Yes, I am. I just twisted my foot slightly as I walked down some stairs, and Sehyoon didn't want me to push, even though I was painless. — He smiled at the man, who sighed in relief. — Can you prepare a bath for me and the soldier, please? 

— Are you… going take a bath together? — The servant frowned suspicious. 

— Yes, if Sehyoon doesn't mind. 

— We'd better bath separately, Your Highness. — Sehyoon answered quickly, trying to take a deep breath to calm the heart that started racing suddenly. 

— If you prefer that way. So prepare two baths, please. 

The servant nodded and walked away. Sehyoon was stunned for a few seconds before struggling to act normally and taking Byeongkwan back to his room, though his mind didn’t stop thinking about that dialogue. 

He got Byeongkwan off his back as soon as they reached the bedroom and was so shaken that he was about to leave without even saying goodbye. Byeongkwan stopped him. 

— Hyung, thanks for helping me out today. I hope I am not bothering you. 

— You’re not. You're good, just need more practice. In a moment you will be stronger and more skilled than me. 

Byeongkwan's gaze then dropped to Sehyoon's muscled, strong arms and the boy let out a weak laugh, shaking his head. 

— I doubt it, but I will accept the challenge. I want to beat you in a fight someday. — Byeongkwan teased, his face full of false arrogance. 

— We'll see if you’re capable. — He returned with the same look, smiling a few seconds later. — See you tomorrow, my prince. 

— See you tomorrow, my honey.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... h-hi.... sorry i'm late for posting new content, tbh i was I was too lazy to translate this to english and that's why it took so long for me to post even tho i had it written. ANYWAYS sorry for that and sorry for any mistakes as, again, english is not my first language. also i SUCK at describing dancing so i used this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNwYvNJUSxQ) as a reference, in case it helps to visualize the way they were dancing here. That's all folks, hope you like it, and see you soon!

Byeongkwan was starting to gain more muscle mass, and it affected Sehyoon more than it should. The prince always had a beautiful body in the eyes of the eldest, but now, after four months of almost daily training, his back was getting wider, even though his waist remained thin, his thighs well shaped and his arms were bigger. It made Sehyoon swallow every time Byeongkwan rolled up a sleeve or trained in shorts. 

It wasn’t the first time that the guard found himself admiring a male body too much; He has done this before with other soldiers while training, but he has always tried to dispel those thoughts and was successful, in a certain way. However, when it came to Kim Byeongkwan, Sehyoon couldn't get him out of his head. I am not just referring only to thoughts about the boy's body, but about the prince himself. Byeongkwan took over Sehyoon's mind in a way that he woke up thinking about him, slept thinking about him, sometimes he even dreamed of the youngest. 

He thought it was just living together. Spending all day with Kim Byeongkwan had been a routine for years for Sehyoon, but now that he got a friend in the boy, it was different. Or at least, that was the excuse Sehyoon gave himself to explain why the prince lived in his thoughts and speed up his heart. 

When he found himself back to reality, he had a sword aimed at his throat. The loud laugh of Byeongkwan invaded the ears of the knight, who could not even follow it as he always did with the contagious laugh, such a fright he took with the sharp object so close to him. 

\- You need to pay more attention. If I was your enemy I could kill you now. - Byeongkwan imitated the phrase he heard on the first day of training, still laughing and pushed his sword away. 

\- He's vindictive too, look at that. - Sehyoon smiled, hugging Byeongkwan by the waist really tight and filling his cheek with short kisses. 

In that time when he was living with Kim Byeongkwan he realized some things about the boy. Sehyoon was right all along, Byeongkwan was lonely and now that he had Sehyoon, he got attached very easily. He was affectionate, whiny, dramatic, clingy, curious, extremely stubborn and he liked to break his father's orders, something he only started to do after Sehyoon entered his life. But above all that, Byeongkwan had a huge, beautiful and pure heart. And he loved physical contact. 

Sehyoon was not very used to it, although he liked it. As said earlier, Kim was raised from an early age for war, to be cold, without compassion. Affection was not something he had at home, and it was not something he received from friends in the army, so when Byeongkwan started to hug him and kiss his cheek, it was big news. Nice and very welcomed news, of course. 

It didn't take long for Sehyoon to start getting used to Byeongkwan's way and start offering affection on his own. Needless to say, this was gladly accepted by the prince, who was always happy with every hug or kiss he received. It was great to have someone who returned all his affection. 

The soft laugh started to gradually get louder with each kiss he received on the cheek, and the prince dropped his sword to embrace Sehyoon by the neck. In a few seconds, both were lying on the floor, the guard over the prince, and Byeongkwan's face had already been almost kissed. Almost, because Sehyoon avoided the lips. 

\- And that's how we distract the enemy. - The eldest joked, receiving some slaps from Byeongkwan. - What is it? Can't stand to lose? 

\- You stole! I won that battle, admit it! 

\- Okay, you won. - Sehyoon got off Byeongkwan and laid down next to him. The chest rose and fell rapidly because of the heavy breathing caused by heavy training and for being so close to the prince. 

When he saw potential in Byeongkwan for sword fighting, Sehyoon was not mistaken; In just those four months, the prince was already very skilled. He still wasn't as good as Sehyoon, who trained all his life, but he was definitely better than someone who practically just wielded a sword. The way he was dedicated and hardworking, Sehyoon expected no less from him. 

He felt Byeongkwan's fingers intertwining with his and looked at the youngest, smiling. It was amazing how handsome he looked even at that angle, and all sweaty, with his hair sticking to his forehead. Sehyoon was lost. 

\- You are distracted today, sweetie. What happened? - Asked Byeongkwan when looking back at him. 

\- Thinking too much. Don't worry about me, little one, it's nothing serious. - Sehyoon got up from the floor and held out his hand to help Byeongkwan do the same. - Let's take a shower and I'll meet you in your room later for us to read, what do you say? 

\- Yes! - He shouted excitedly, letting out a high piched laugh at the end. 

Reading, however, would be the last thing they would do that night. Instead of going to dinner at the table with his father, Byeongkwan asked for the food to be served to him and Sehyoon in his room, and stole two bottles of wine from the cellar to which the king had no idea that Byeongkwan had access. 

\- Look what I got! - Byeongkwan hummed, holding the bottles. A couple of glasses were already there thanks to the dinner served earlier, and the prince did not hesitate for a second to open one and pour it into the glasses. 

Sehyoon laughed, shaking his head in denial, disbelieving the scene in front of him. When did Kim Byeongkwan get so rebellious? Was he to blame for transforming the boy, or was the prince just free now? It didn't matter what the right answer was, it just mattered that Sehyoon liked this "new" version. The most cheerful and free version in a way. 

The prince wasn’t a drinker, so it was no surprise how quickly his face took on a reddish tinge and laughter was loose. Sehyoon, on the other hand, was a little stronger due to the several afternoons and nights in taverns drinking beer in droves with friends and courting women. 

\- Come here. Dance with Me. - Byeongkwan left the bowl in half on the bedside table and pulled Sehyoon, who did the same thing. The smile didn't seem to want to leave either face. 

\- There's no music. - Although it was him who made such a statement, Sehyoon held Byeongkwan's hand and kissed it's back, revering the prince in the meantime. 

\- I don’t care. - He smiled. Sehyoon's right hand joined with Byeongkwan's left hand and in synchronized steps the two started to turn, their eyes glued to each other, mesmerized. - Do you? 

\- Not at all. - They exchanged hands simultaneously, now turning to the opposite side from before. 

This type of dance was so automatic for both of them that in fact they did not need the music for the movements to come out in harmony and precision. All the balls, parties and events were like that, the steps were the same, the choreography in pairs that the whole kingdom knew. Although the palatial was simpler and slower, Sehyoon knew it from attending the royal parties so much. 

They raised their arms together and laughed. Accustomed to dancing with women, this would be the moment when the lady would turn around holding his hand, but there was no woman there. Byeongkwan took on this role, spinning around his own axis twice. As soon as it was over, Sehyoon grabbed his waist and lifted him off the floor. Byeongkwan's hands held his broad, strong shoulders, and did not leave the place when he was put on the ground again. 

They were too close, their noses brushed against each other as Sehyoon held tightly to Byeongkwan's back and lowered his body slightly backwards. When standing again, Byeongkwan was unable to resist. The digits that once were on Sehyoon's shoulders went up to the back of his neck and face, and without any warning, he attached his lips to the older’s. 

Sehyoon didn't move away as Byeongkwan thought he would. On the other way, the soldier held the prince even tighter against him in that embrace, desperate for something he didn't even know he needed that badly. 

He might even feel guilty afterwards for several reasons, but now all he wanted and needed was Kim Byeongkwan, his lips, his taste mixed with wine, his smell and the heat that emanated from his body. 

Shocks seemed to run down his spine, and his heart was beating so hard in the rib cage that it felt like it was going to break at any minute. He felt Byeongkwan's fingers holding a lock of his hair the moment the soldier licked the prince's lower lip, asking for passage and his tongue looking for the similar one. 

He could feel some hesitation and the lack of experience of Byeongkwan, but that didn't make the kiss any less pleasant. In fact, the thought that he was probably the first to explore the prince's mouth in such a way, the first to have that kind of contact with him, left Sehyoon excited and with a warm heart. 

When the youngest broke the kiss, Sehyoon still leaned forward, looking for more. He needed more, because for months he had suppressed his desire to bump his lips against those so rosy and inviting. 

They remained embraced, with their eyes closed. Byeongkwan's mouth tingled and he was breathing heavily. If anyone knew that he had just kissed a knight, he would certainly be in trouble, but that had been much better than he imagined it would be and he had no regrets at all. 

\- Forgive me. - Sehyoon's voice broke the silence, and Byeongkwan opened his eyelids to look him in the eye. 

\- You’ve done nothing wrong. - He managed to smile, his thumb caressed Sehyoon's cheek. - Please do it again. 

Kwan didn't have to ask twice. Sehyoon kissed him again, intense, needy. They hugged each other tightly, and Byeongkwan wanted to cry. He felt loved. He felt like the protagonist of one of the romance books that he loved to read. He could feel his heart beating fast and his stomach turning in a good way. He felt his hands trembling and above all, he felt complete. 

Was it too early to say that he loved Kim Sehyoon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked ♡ My twitter is @miraclehwi in case you want to chat! Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments <3


End file.
